


The Delusion of Dreams

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Burning buildings, Death, Other, Spoilers, badthingsbingo, i left it vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Now that the moment is upon you, you can hardly believe it. The nearly overwhelming scent of smoke and iron fills your nostrils as you gasp for breath.





	The Delusion of Dreams

You lay there on the ground. You've almost done it. All that's left is to blow this place. You won't make it. Your twisted legs won't hold your weight, let alone carry you through the door. But maybe that's alright. Maybe you don't need to live through it. It will be easier. The pain will be over. 

A chuckle escapes your lips as you drop your head to the ground. _Damn this place._ Damn all those who dared to control you, to tell you that you aren't human, that you aren't real. You are more real than any of them. You have laughed, cried, loved, felt pain so unbearable that it threatened to crush you. But through it all you survived, even with the odds stacked heavily against you. You have flourished, thrived, all for the sole purpose of destroying the Farm, the birthplace of all your torment.

Now that the moment is upon you, you can hardly believe it. The nearly overwhelming scent of smoke and iron fills your nostrils as you gasp for breath. Breathing is getting more difficult. A weight compressing your lungs. You lift your head again. The door's not that far. There's not much time. Slowly you start to drag your leaden body towards it. You don't want to die. You hear screams, the distant sounds of an explosion as the first of your bombs go off. Not yet. There is so much you haven't done, haven't said.

You don't want to disappear again. It hurts, your arms burn as you haul yourself along the ground. No one knows where you went. No one knows that you are gone. Soon the rest of the building will collapse. Your damaged armour won't protect you. Will anyone miss you? Will anyone even bother to look? Even if it did your wounds are too severe. You would die from blood loss, or slowly suffocate as you other lung threatens to collapse.

Why did you do this? Why didn't you just run away? Because they would never stop looking for you. You would live out the rest of your miserable life paranoid for the moment that they found you and dragged you back kicking and screaming. It's better this way. You keep trying to convince yourself of that. Everything you touch is tainted by rot. Bright, shining stars snuffed out by the grime on your skin. You couldn't do that. You couldn't destroy him. 

And yet… somehow you know you already did. 

Your disappearance will crush him. He will never know that you died. _You never told him that you love him._ You never meant to, but you couldn't stop yourself from being captivated by his stunning smile and shining eyes.

_No!_ You don't want to die! You can't. Not yet. Another explosion rocks the building. This one closer. You need to get out of here. To tell him. Another. Debris starts to fall. The walls crumbling around you. To hold him gently in your arms, brush the hair from his face. _NO_! You feel the tears stinging your eyes, rolling down your cheeks.

You drop your head again but don't stop your effort to escape your self-made grave. Soon it will all be over.

_You stand there among the ruins, blood soaking through your shoes. Ash falls from the sky, a black snow coating the ground. The rubble crunches under your feet as you walk._ _Smoke rises from the still burning buildings but there is no scent. You look towards the sky. The sun is gone. The edges of your vision dim and graying. You don't hurt. You don't feel anything._ The last delusion. The last wish of freedom clutched by a dying mind. 


End file.
